


It's Not Wrong

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Arguing, Coming Out, Confrontations, Crying Sherlock, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gay John Watson, Gay Rights, Gay Sherlock, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Nerd Sherlock, Out of Character John, Out of Character Sherlock, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: John overhears a heated conversation happening in one of the classrooms after school as he was heading to one of the clubs he attends. He decided to try to see what is going on inside the room and suddenly comes to the rescue for a fellow student. What happens after that changes both of their lives.





	

 

John walked through the hallway on the second floor of the High School. Or the hallway is also known or has been dubbed as “The Dork Floor”. As he past the the English II classroom, he heard a male teacher's voice coming from behind it but it was close enough for John to hear but John did not stop to listen. He was on his way to a club that he attends after school. John is nerdy himself but not a lot of students know this and he wanted to check out this “geek” club that was starting today in the music room. John stopped as he heard another voice come from inside the room and it sounded familiar. He looked over at the door. It was slightly cracked open. John stood there thinking for a couple of seconds looking at the door.

“You know what, the group can wait. I am going to see what is going on in there.” John thought to himself as he headed over to the door and quietly peaked in through the crack. He really could not see much.

“Crap. ...I am not going to give up on this, though. I know I should not even be doing this but my curiosity is getting to me.” John thought to himself once again. He opened the door more and stepped inside just a bit. He was not sure who the teacher was but he definitely knew who the student was.

“Hey, isn't that the kid who always sits in the back of my Science and English class? He looks familiar to me.” John said quietly to himself.

“It's not right, Mr. Holmes.” The Teacher said.

“It IS him! His name is Sherlock, I believe. ...Wait, why is here? He usually never stays after school...as far as I know of.” John thought.

“What do _you_ think is right then? Seriously, I feel like I am talking to a freaking brick wall at this point.” Sherlock said.

“I am just saying that maybe you should not try to be as _open_ as much when it comes to certain things.” The Teacher explained.

“So, what am I exactly suppose to do? Hide my gayness from every one else? Being gay is not a disease, you know!” Sherlock told him.

“I am well aware of that, Sherlock but not all the students are going to be very accepting of it.” The Teacher said.

“Well, I'm sorry but I am not going to hide who I am! I am already known as a freak here so I know that my reputation is already as screwed up as well as your common sense.” Sherlock said, starting to feel angry.

“I am going to tell your parents about this.” The Teacher said.

“Go ahead! I don't give a shit! Plus, my Mum is not like _you_.” Sherlock said back.

“Watch your language.” The Teacher said.

“How about you watch your ignorance and then I will watch what comes out of my fucking mouth, Mr. Eddington. May be it's not just some of the students that are homophobic but you are homophobic as well as well. I may seem like I am out of it in class all the time but I am not stupid.” Sherlock told him. John saw that Sherlock struck a bad nerve with the teacher and Mr. Eddington was furious. John knew he should leave but he decided to stay there.

“Sherlock, in the morning, I am going to head straight to the Principal's office and let him know of this conversation.” Mr. Eddington said. Sherlock sat more comfortably in his seat.

“Do it. I dare you. You do not scare me.” Sherlock told him. Suddenly, Mr. Eddington had enough of Sherlock's back talk and sass. He stood up and looked down at Sherlock.

“Faggot. I hope you burn. You are going to failure High School regardless because you do not listen to authority!” Mr. Eddington piped up, almost shouting at him. John could see that the fear that suddenly began to take over Sherlock as tears began to form in Sherlock's eyes and started to shake a bit.

“I am NOT a failure!” Sherlock shouted as tears began falling down his cheek.

“Then you need to start manning up and listen to the adults. Being gay is wrong and I am not the only one who thinks that. It is wrong and it is always going to be wrong.” Mr. Eddington told him. Just as Sherlock was about to break down, John decided to let his voice be heard and stop hiding.

“There is nothing wrong with Sherlock.” John suddenly said. Sherlock stopped crying as much as he could at looked behind him. John was now closer to them. Mr. Eddington looked at John.

“Mr. Watson, I suggest you stay out of this.” Mr. Eddington said.

“And _I_ suggest you shut your trap before I report you for discrimination.” John told him. Mr. Eddington gave John a look. John was not going to back down. Plus, Sherlock was not the student in the room who is gay.

“Oh? So, _you_ think you're the bigger person now, don't you?” Mr. Eddington asked, folding his arms. John folded his arms as well.

“I do.” John replied. Sherlock was not sure what to do nor why this kid was standing up for _him_. No one has ever done this for him before.

“John, why are you doing this?” Mr. Eddington asked.

“Because no one should have to be treated like this. You're nothing more than an intolerant pig. And shame on you for doing this to a student! Being an adult and all, _YOU_ should know better than to bully any one, especially kids.” John said to himself. Sherlock had to ask John a question and stood up.

“Why are you doing this?” Sherlock suddenly piped up. John looked at him.

“I am doing this because I want to show this arrogant asshole that you are not alone. Sherlock, you are a brilliant person and I am not going to let any one bully you are any one else for that matter. And whatever _he_ tells you, do not listen to him. I got your back.” John told him. Sherlock smiled, feeling a bit more better. John smiled back. The Teacher was now beyond pissed off. John motioned to Sherlock to come over to him and they began to leaved the classroom, letting their teacher rot in his own hatred.

“You both are going to suspended!” Mr. Eddington shouted to them

“Bite me!” John shouted back to him before both John and Sherlock fully exiting the room.

As they headed over to his locker so Sherlock can get his back pack he looked over at John who was still with him.

“Thank you for what you did back there.” Sherlock told him.

“No problem. Plus, I did mean what I said. I do have your back.” John said. Sherlock smiled once again. Secretly, Sherlock knew who John as because...he has such a major crush on him.

“Are in my English class?” Sherlock asked.

“Yep and in the same Science class as you are. Same hours. 1nd and 2nd hour.” John answered.

“So, I guess you know about my reputation.” Sherlock said, feeling a bit down now.

“Yeah but I am the type of person who will judge you. I do not think you are weird or any thing, to be honest. Actually, I think you're...amazing.” John said to him. Sherlock looked up at John as he took his backpack out of his locker and blushed

“Wait, really?” Sherlock asked. John giggled sweetly at his reaction.

“Yes, I truly do.” John said. Sherlock closed his locked then put his backpack on his back, still in shock.

“I did not mean to embarrass you or any thing, Sherlock. It's just...I have always wanted to talk to you but I was not sure how to approach you. ...I was afraid of scaring you off.” John told him, blushing himself. Sherlock calmed down.

“I am not embarrassed. Shocked, yes, but not embarrassed. And..you have been wanting to talk to me?” Sherlock replied and asked another question.

“Yes and I understand. ...Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell any one?” John asked.

“Of course and I am not going to tell any one. I do not really even talk to people and even then I would not tell a soul.” Sherlock replied. John nodded and took a deep breath.

“You are not the only gay student in those classes that You and I are in. ...I am also gay as well but I am not out or open as you are. Well, not yet. I plan to but I am not as brave as you are, though.” John told him. Sherlock suddenly felt excited in his chest to find out that his crush was gay just like him.

“I will not tell any one. Plus, I am not the one who should say it in the first place...you are.” Sherlock said.

“That is true.” John said. Sherlock closed his locker and John looked at his watch.

“Great. I think I missed the meeting.” John said out loud to himself.

“What meeting?” Sherlock asked as put his back pack on his back.

“It's a geeky/nerdy club but I forgot the name of it.” John replied. Sherlock looked at him.

“THAT'S TODAY?!” Sherlock asked.

“Yeah...why?” John replied.

I did not know it started today! I was planning to go as well. What time is it?” Sherlock said.

“it's 3:10.” John told him. Sherlock held John's arm gently.

“It does not start for another 20 minutes any way. We got time to get down there. Come on!” Sherlock said, excitedly then let go of John's arm. John smiled and adjusted his backpack.

“Alright then, you lead the way.” John told him. Both of them ran down the hall and three flights of stairs. Both of them made to the meeting in time and left the school grounds around 5 o'clock. Both of them decided to walk home together. As they crossed the street onto another block, Sherlock felt like he had to as John something before it was too late.

“Hey, John.” Sherlock said.

“Yeah?” John asked. Sherlock gulped.

“I was wondering if maybe we could hang out together sometime. I mean, like not a meeting. Like, on the weekends or something. You do only live two blocks away so I could come over your house and can come over mine after school as well.” Sherlock replied. John stopped and Sherlock stopped next to him, too. John looked up at him.

“I would like that very much ...I would like to get to know you more any way. I hope one days we can become friends.” John said, then smiled. Sherlock felt so happy right now. That moment right there made what happened with Mr. Eddington earlier seem like only a forgotten memory. Both of them keep looking at each other. Sherlock wanted to kiss John so badly but knew it was not a good idea to do that to someone who you just basically met. Sherlock's phone began to ring. He looked at it and sighed. Now, he felt crappy again and quickly texted her back

“You okay?” John asked, feeling worried.

“Yeah, my Mum just texted me. He did call her after all.” Sherlock answered.

“What did she say?” John asked, feeling curious Sherlock smiled as soon as he got another reply text from his Mother.

“Sherlock?” John asked again. Sherlock put his phone back in his pocket and adjusting himself proudly and show him the text. John laughed out loud.

“Okay, I really like your Mum. She's awesome and I really like that she told him to fuck himself with a cactus.” John said.

“And that is why I told him that I did not give a shit because I knew she would not give in to _his_ bullshit. Not one bit.” Sherlock said.

“You both are amazing.” John said as they began walking again.

“Thanks.” Sherlock said to him. John walked Sherlock to his house and saw his Sherlock Mum standing outside. His Mum talked to John for a few minutes and even invited him over for Dinner next Friday (after John texted Sherlock back of course after getting his Mother's permission of course and told Sherlock that he finally came out to his Mother, even though it was because he was flustered trying to explain what happened at school).

The next day, both their Mothers went to the school and explained to the Principal what happened yesterday afternoon. A couple of days later after school, John and Sherlock were pleased to find out that Mr. Eddington was no longer going to be teaching after the school year ended and neither of them should pay him no mind. It was very nice to know the school had their backs as well. Also, after John came out to his Mother, he found out that she supported him. So, she was not going to put up any homophobic bullshit, just like Sherlock's Mother. Both of them started to hang out after school a lot at each others' home and going to place together. In only a few months, John not only started to call Sherlock his from but his best friend.

Now, Sherlock did not have to worry that he was wrong for being who he is and not afraid to be himself. Especially, since he now had someone who can be like that around that with and they can do this together. His  _best_ friend, John Watson.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
